


Their Little Angel

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angel Dean Winchester, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Character Death, Dean Being an Asshole, Demon Sam, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam, a demon, gets pregnant by an angel named Dean, who was in a rut at that time. Being angel of the lord, Dean can’t abandon Sam and must be there for him through his pregnancy much to his disgust. Sam is a low rank demon and doesn’t like causing chaos like the others, making him a disgrace to his kind. Therefore, getting to know Dean and getting pregnant was a blessing for Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this in less than a week! Then again I had no computer access in spring break so this makes up for it. I know you guys are going to kill me with this fic. Let me just say that I think it came out good. I love happy endings, don't get me wrong, but felt like this fic wouldn't fit with a happy ending. Sorry? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated. (Edit: I put the enable comment moderation on this fic for purposes)

Fuck! How could Dean be so stupid? He was on earth— still— he was trying to fly back to heaven. But he couldn't. His body was on fire and he couldn't concentrate on anything else other than relieving himself.

Dean knew what was happening— He was in a rut. Dean should have been in his home, but no, instead he was on damn earth trying to help Castiel on a stupid mission. Big mistake. And what made it worse, Castiel ditched his ass to report to Hannah.

Bastard!

Now he was stuck in some part of the forest.

"Damn it!" Dean hissed. When he tried to fly upwards he only managed a few yards before he came crashing back to the ground. Of course. No bushes to land on. Great. "Why now?" he grumbled.

Dean was beginning to sweat and his legs were slightly trembling. He panted as his breath picked up, his chest rising up and down in rapid speed. All Dean could do was look at the blue sky above with dazed eyes. He had no choice but to let his rut pass, much to his dismay.

He was going to fucking kill Castiel.

"Uh, are you okay?" a voice beside him said.

Dean tilted his head to see where the voice was coming from. No one should be near him. Dean needed to make this stranger go away. "Y-You ne-ed to go. G-Get away," he stammered.

"You don't look so good," the stranger continued, then checked Dean's forehead with his hand. "I think you're having a fever— Christ! You're burning up!" Dean leaned into the stranger's cool touch on instinct.

"H-Help me." Dean's vision was blurry for a few seconds before it cleared. Finally, he could spot the stranger next to him. A young man with brown floppy hair— there was something off about the boy, but Dean couldn't figure it out at this point.

"Yeah. I just need to make sure no one is at the crossroads." The stranger peeked behind a tree and then glanced back towards Dean. "Okay, no one's there. Let me help you up. I'm Sam, by the way."

 _Sam_ , Dean memorized the name because a human was helping him.

"Dean," he blurted out, embarrassingly.

As Sam helped him on his feet, Dean got dizzy and light-headed. Jesus Christ. Dean hated that time of the year. Only male angels would go through a rut once a year, while female angels would go through a heat twice a year. _This fucking sucks_ , Dean mentally muttered.

Dean needed physical contact, no, he needed to _mate_. Sam's body was radiating so much heat that Dean simply staggered toward him. Dean let his instincts kicked in as he started to move his arms around and touch anywhere he could. Arms. Waist. Ass.

Sam squeaked. "What are you doing!" He didn't push Dean off of him because he was desperately trying to hold onto his body-weight— Otherwise Dean would fall.

"You smell really good," Dean mumbled across the crook of Sam's neck. "Never smelled anything like this before." He licked his skin, causing Sam to yelp— then he swayed to the side and ended up tumbling down, taking Dean with him.

Not once did Dean move away as he fell onto Sam, instead he squirmed to get closer to him.

"Oh god— Are you drunk? Or high?" Sam rushed out the words. He was about to move Dean, but paused as he saw the shadow of Dean's wings. No way. It couldn't be. "You're an angel!" Sam gasped.

Dean wasn't paying attention to what Sam was saying, instead his hips hitched to Sam's. Both boys groaned at the sudden touch. Sam could feel Dean's arousal through his denim jeans.

Sam made an 'o' expression; now he understood why Dean was acting— well, horny. He was in a rut. Sam had heard that angels go through weird mating cycles. He didn't think they were true. Until now.

"Need more," Dean panted. He rutted against Sam with a little more force. Sam had never experienced any sexual activity before― Holy fuck! It felt incredible. How could others say that it was unnecessary?

"Okay, okay," Sam agreed, frantically. He couldn't believe he was about to have sex with an angel. "Just relax and let me take off your clothes." Sam unbuttoned his plaid shirt and rushed to take it off as Dean squirmed violently to get out of it. Dean's eyes were mixed with lust and arousal altogether.

Sam gulped as he took off his own clothing, struggling a bit. Then two helpful hands swooped in and did the work, tossing his clothes over his shoulder. Now they could begin.

Dean was wet. Sam could feel his precome through his boxers.

"I don't know what to do next," Sam admitted, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Dean didn't respond with words, he simply continued in action. He pushed Sam down and crawled back on his knees, until he was in between Sam's legs.

Sam felt weird. An odd tingling sensation coursed through his lower body and his heart was beating nonstop. He couldn't breathe right; actually it was so damn difficult for air to go into his lungs. Why was the body that he was inhabiting doing strange things?

Something overcame Sam as he followed Dean's movements. He stood beneath Dean, naked, nothing but grass surrounding him. Trees were blocking them from anyone who passed by the crossroads.

Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to be inside Sam. He didn't have anything to prep him, except spit. It would have to do. He spat on his hand and coated his cock with it.

Sam grimaced as Dean speared him in one motion. It burned— a lot— but Sam felt full and overwhelmed with a raw emotion. Sam gripped his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. His skin was soft, and up close Sam could see freckles up scattered. Dean was a handsome angel.

As he began to thrust, Sam moaned and lolled his head forward against his Dean's collarbone. Everything for them seemed to slow down. It was like everything around them didn't exist. Sam scrunched his eyes and bit his lips, muffling anything that would come out of his throat.

Out of nowhere, Sam felt teeth against his neck— Dean was biting him! Sam hissed when Dean broke some skin. Then he sighed as Dean licked his wound, cleaning off any blood on sight. Why did Dean bite him?

Dean pulled back a bit and grunted. He roughly grabbed Sam's hips, enough to bruise, and picked up his pace. He was like in overdrive, riding out his rut. Dean was so close that he could feel it. His stomach was churning, not to mention that his cock was in a tight channel. Dean had had sex before, but this was better than all those other times.

After a few more thrusts, Sam came first with a cry, his come spilling onto Dean's chest and his own. Sam was gasping for air, his body doing a small spasm before he went limp. Dean came after two more thrusts and emptied his come inside Sam. Finally getting his relief.

It was over. His rut. Dean's whole body could relax now without feeling the need of desire. He panted a couple of times before he pulled out of Sam. Fuck. Dean just mated with a human. Accidentally.

Now that his situation was over. Dean could think clearly. He could fix this. It was just a random human he would never see again, besides, he could break the mating ritual. At least he hoped so.

Dean eyed Sam— No... Dean growled and rose to his feet as he saw Sam with black eyes.

"A demon!" Dean hissed. He mated with a fucking demon.

Sam recoiled upon hearing Dean's anger. He must have switched his eyes black by accident when he closed them. Quickly, he changed them back to hazel, but it was too late. Sam snatched his clothing and tried to cover himself.

"I was trying to help you!" Sam reflected. "You were in pain!"

"Screw you! You took advantage of me," Dean snarled. "A demon helping? Hah! Don't make me laugh." He turned to look at the dirt road. "And a crossroad demon of all people!" Dean glared at Sam as he took a hasty step forward.

Sam gulped. Dean was going to smite him. "Please! I'm not like other demons— Stop!" Sam crawled backwards until his back hit against a tree.

"Yeah. I'll make sure you're not like them! By killing you," Dean shouted. Sam covered himself, and before Dean could reach him. Sam was gone.

"You coward!" Dean screamed, his words echoing around the forest.

Dean couldn't believe it... his mate was a demon. He was fucked. Now that he had his energy back Dean flew off to heaven.

* * *

"What did you do?" Castiel asked as soon as Dean arrived at his home.

Dean looked anywhere but his brother's face. "Nothing—"

"Don't tell me nothing! You reek of demon foulness," he argued. "Not to mention something is different about you." Castiel sniffed Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to flinch.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Dean stepped back and narrowed his eyes.

Castiel paused. Then gaped as he stared at Dean in horror. "No. Please tell me you didn't mate with a demon, Dean. You know the rules!" Castiel snapped. "It's forbidden."

Dean became defensive as he shouted back, "Don't you think I know that! Do you have any idea how disgusted I am with myself?" He folded his arms and puffed his chest. "I was in a rut, Castiel! I didn't know what I was doing... My senses weren't making any sense! I didn't know he was a demon until we were done."

The room went silent after that. The only thing that could be heard was the wall clock ticking. Castiel shook his head in disapproval. "Who is this demon?"

"A guy name Sam. A crossroad demon..."

Castiel hummed. "Let's hope he doesn't get pregnant. Unless he already is."

"Wait— What?" Dean froze. "He can't get pregnant. He's a guy if you haven't noticed."

"Are you really dense? Don't you know how our anatomy works? Male angels can impregnate anyone they mate with. We are special for a reason, Dean. Why do you think we're not allowed out of heaven when we're in such a state," he explained.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean kicked a table that was nearby him. "Not only did I have sex with a demon, but I also made him pregnant! What the hell was father thinking when he made our anatomy like that?" Dean inquired, running his hand through his hair.

"That's an answer nobody knows."

"What do I do now?"

Castiel shrugged as he said, "You could kill Sam before—"

"NO!" Dean declared. "I'm not killing my child. I'm an angel of the lord and would never do such a thing. How could you even suggest that to me?" He often wondered why Castiel was emotionless when it came to helping others. He tried but not good enough.

"I fail to understand the need to save a demon's child," he said honestly. "My duty is to kill all evil that threatens our kind."

Dean gritted his teeth. " _My child_ won't be evil. I'll raise him here and train him to be like one of us."

Furrowing his eyebrows together, Castiel asked, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But I have to try... it's my child, Castiel," Dean said in a sincere tone.

"Very well. I'll help you." He sighed in defeat. "We must not tell anyone, or else chaos could happen." The other angels would not be so happy upon hearing the news of Dean's relationship with a demon.

Dean nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to go find Sam and tell him my plan." Dean left his home and headed back to earth.

Castiel waited to make sure Dean was gone before he went to Hannah's office. Once he saw her, he said, "Hannah, we have problem."

* * *

It took a week to find Sam. Dean was both pissed and relieved that he found him. Of course... he had to be in another crossroad area. When Sam saw him from a distance. He panicked.

"Wait, Demon!" Dean ordered.

Sam did as he was told due to fear. "I don't want any trouble. I won't say a word to anyone about this. Don't smite me!" Sam pleaded. As Dean marched towards him, he noticed something strange about him. He could feel another presence inside Sam.

Castiel was right.

"You're pregnant," Dean stated the obvious. He blinked in disbelief. A part of him wanted to believe that what Castiel said was nonsense, but the proof was right in front of him. There was no denying now.

"P-Pregnant? Impossible!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm a guy, remember—" Then it hit Sam, all the times he threw up the passed week and the sudden dizziness. It kind of made sense now that Dean said it.

"Angels have, uh, a weird anatomy—" Dean shook his head. Now wasn't the time to talk about angel anatomy— "Look, I need to make sure my child is healthy and not infected with any evil."

Sam seemed offended as he put his hands on his stomach. "How dare you! _Our_ child is not evil! Get the hell away from me." Sam tried to disappear to another area— but Dean followed him.

"Can't run away again," Dean said from behind. "I can track my child's grace now."

Sam groaned, but then perked up. "Grace? It'll be an angel?" His tone lingered with awe and hope; something that Dean wasn't expecting from a demon.

"Yes. Demons don't have grace, only angels do."

Sam did a small grin. "I have an angel growing inside of me." He was happy. Sam hated being a demon. He never wanted to cause chaos to others, instead he wanted to do what humans did: have a family. Getting souls from stupid humans was no walk in the park, especially with what they would request.

All Sam wanted was to be himself. Be free and be part of a world that didn't involve hurting others. Maybe, his wish was finally coming true. He got pregnant by an angel. It was a miracle.

Dean scowled. "Don't look so happy. Once the child is born it'll be going with me." Dean was going to be blunt with Sam. There was no point in sugarcoating it.

Sam's grin dropped as he snapped his head towards Dean. "What? Why— That's not fair! He's my child too," Sam frowned.

"You're a demon. What good can you do for a child? Torture and collect souls for hell?" Dean retorted. "I'm not leaving my child with the likes of you. Either you accept my orders or I'll force you to accept them. I'm trying to make this easier, demon—"

"Stop calling me that! I have a real name. It's Sam. S-A-M. Sam! Don't treat me like dirt, _angel_ ," Sam growled, showing his black eyes in anger.

Dean's eyebrow twitched. Okay. He needed to tone it down.

"Fair enough." Dean rolled his eyes with a huff. " _Sam_ ," he said in a mocking tone, "you'll still see my child but it'll be limited. During your pregnancy I'll see you every three days at the same crossroad we met. I just want to make it simple. No attachment between us. My priority is my child, not you. You don't concern me. Show up right on time. If not... you'll find out what happens. Understood?"

Sam lowered his eyes and dropped his hands to the sides in defeat. "Yes. Can I at least name him or her?" he asked as he pursed his lips. Besides, Dean was right about one thing: hell wouldn't be a good place to raise a child. It would be the opposite. Their child would be safer with Dean.

"I'll think about it," Dean lied.

Sam's lips quirked upwards as he looked at Dean with a grateful expression. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Dean eyed the demon. Seriously? He had met evil monsters that were worse than Sam. The fact that Sam wasn't even showing any signs of evil made Dean wonder what Sam had been before in his past life.

"Whatever. I'm going to put a sigil on my child to make sure their safe and protected." Dean changed the subject. Their conversation was getting awkward and all mushy mushy with feelings. Dean didn't like it one bit.

Sam's eyes widened in realization, then said, "Would it prevent them harm from anything?" Sam had forgotten that he would sometimes get tortured in hell for not getting enough souls. He was used to the pain, but not for his child.

"It should. Nothing could harm him or her. Example, if you fall down in hell. My child will still be safe," Dean informed. "Why?"

"Just curious." Sam squirmed in discomfort when Dean placed his hands on his stomach.

Dean concentrated and closed his eyes for a moment. "There. Done." He took a step back and watched Sam carefully. "No funny business, Sam. We have a deal."

"Don't worry. I'll be like your star to your constellation." Sam waited for Dean to laugh from his joke, but all he got was an unimpressed look and a raised eyebrow. "You see because you have to look for me and—" Dean still seemed unfazed. "It's an idiom— Oh forget it."

Sam didn't know angels were that dense when it came to humans joking manner. Now he knew.

"See you in three days." And Dean was off.

* * *

Two months had passed, and Sam kept his promise on showing up on the crossroads where he first encountered Dean. He already had a baby bump, but nobody could tell he was pregnant just yet, which was a good sign. No one could know about their secret meetings.

They only did small talk about their child. Dean checked its grace and insisted on putting more protection sigils every time. Sam tried to get Dean to open up to him, but Dean would rebuff him at every chance. However, there were times when Dean would let his guard down without knowing.

"How's heaven like?" Sam asked one day.

"Why would you care? You can't go up there anyway," Dean said bluntly.

Sam bit his lower lip as he gazed at the sunny sky above. At least he could imagine it. A place where there was no suffering, just peace and freedom. "I read books that heaven is warm and filled with love. Is that true?"

Dean paused. "Not necessarily. Maybe for humans, yeah. But, us angels, have work to do for earth and are often busy. Heaven is a calming and productive place to me, really." He didn't know why he told Sam that, yet it was nice to have someone else besides angels to talk to. Even if Sam was from hell.

"Sounds better than hell."

Dean easily agreed.

* * *

Everything went to hell after Sam started to show when he was four months along the way. Everyone in hell and heaven found out about Sam's pregnancy. Dean got in trouble in heaven due to breaking a forbidden rule. Although, he wasn't punished due to Hannah and Castiel intervening, instead he was ordered to step down from his duties temporarily.

Others angels were pissed off that Dean mated with a disgusting demon, and half of them demanded for him to be banished from heaven. Since Dean was a higher rank like Casitel, he couldn't be cast out easily. But that didn't stop the others from trying.

Sam dealt with worse. He got beat up over and over again. He couldn't hide anywhere so he had no choice but to endure it. Sam never told Dean about anything that occurred in hell. There was no point— It was not like Dean cared for him anyway.

He just waited until his vessel would heal from his wounds before seeing Dean again.

Thank god his child was protected.

Sam was beginning to feel his kid shift around his belly. And it was the greatest moment for Sam. He didn't care what would happen to him as longest his child was okay.

Even the consequences that Sam would suffer in the end... it was damn worth it.

* * *

Dean frowned when he saw that Sam wasn't in their usual meeting spot. Weird? Sam was always there first, waiting patiently for Dean.

"Where's the demon?" Dean asked himself. They had a deal. Dean specifically told Sam that if he wasn't on time— He let out an annoyed huff as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Where the hell was Sam? Did something happen to his child? Not possible. Dean still felt his son's grace from afar.

Then his soul.

His child's soul was in Sam. Dean could feel it getting stronger, as well as their grace getting bigger. There was no doubt in Dean's mind that his child would be an angel as well. Just like him. Once his child was born, Dean would take it to heaven and raised him or her to be a follower for the lord.

No one would stop Dean. No other damn angels. Not even Sam if tricked him. Sam knew his terms, strangely, he happily agreed. No other demon would have done what Sam was doing. If Sam wasn't a tormentor from hell, Dean would have been grateful.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard footsteps from behind. Finally!

Dean turned to his side and said, "Took you long enough." As he turned around, Dean's eyes widened when Sam padded closer to him. Sam's right eye was bruised and swollen and the side of his upper cheek matching perfectly. Dean shouldn't care. He couldn't.

Sam tried to explain, "Sorry. I was busy with—"

"Doesn't concern me. How's my child?" Dean asked instead. He put his hands on Sam's stomach and waited for any movement. "He's quiet today. No squirming or kicking," he stated, and then removed his hands for a second before resting them back. "I'm putting another enochian sigil on him just to be safe."

"Okay," Sam said quietly. It hurt Sam whenever Dean would put sigils on him, being a demon made him vulnerable against angel wards. But it was for their child's sake, so Sam could deal with it if it meant protecting their child from anybody.

Sam nodded. He winced as his body coursed with a burning sensation. Dean finished and backed away. He was in awe as he felt a slight movement underneath his hand. His child was already six months, three more and it would be born into something that no one could understand.

"I'll see you in three days." Sam sighed, almost tiredly. As he took a step, he slightly limped due to the pain that was just inflicted on him— yet at the same time... he felt pure. Sam couldn't explain it.

"Sam?"

Looking back, Sam answered, "Yeah?"

"What happened to your face?" Dean inquired.

Sam stood there, dumbfounded, Dean had never asked him about anything about himself. It was mostly about anything involving their child. Dean didn't give a damn about Sam, therefore for him to even ask was astonishing.

"I don't care," Dean huffed, "I'm just curious." He felt the need to say it because Sam resembled like a gaping fish.

Instead of answering his question, Sam softly smiled and said, "Nothing important, Dean." He just couldn't heal in time today. Some demons did a number on him when Sam was alone. "Thank you for asking."

Before Dean could argue Sam was gone. Dean was confused with the demon, nevertheless he shook his head and went back to heaven. He needed to talk to Castiel.

* * *

Sam was getting bigger. He had to wear baggier clothing that covered his huge stomach. Sam had began to start talking to his belly and would massage in soft circles. "Hey, little guy," Sam chuckled when he felt a kick. He was already eight months. "You're almost out."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Dean appeared in front of him, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I just know. Intuition?" Sam grinned. "He's going to be big and strong like his daddy, aren't you?" Another kick. "Awe, he agreed."

Dean snorted, "Well, he's not going to be a crossroad demon like you. He'll grow up to be a majestic angel. Like his dad. I'll make sure of it."

Sam stopped rubbing his belly and stared at Dean with sadness. "When he gets older... Can you tell him good things about me?"

"Why would I do that?" Dean crossed his arms. "You could tell him lies. You are a demon, after all. It's not like my child would believe you, as a matter of fact, he will be aware of what you're capable of. Nothing but an evil tormentor from hell."

"Look," Sam started, "I know you hate me! I know you can't stand me— But can't you for one minute not be an asshole!" Sam glared at him, his chest puffing and his hands clenched. He couldn't stand it anymore.

Dean was baffled by Sam's anger. He had never shouted at him before. "What—"

"Shut up!" Sam snapped. "I've been trying to make this work. I've been the one dealing with your ugly ass attitude. I'm trying, Dean. Any other demon... would have killed this child, hell, even offer it to Lucifer." Sam began to tremble and his eyes were showing signs of distress. "You've been belittling me ever since I met you..." Sam cried.

"I just want you to understand that I'm not like _them_. I'm me. Sam. I want our child to know that I did my best. I want him to hear good things about me just in case I don't ever see him again," he sniffled as he covered his face with his hands.

Dean's mouth parted in shock. He knew he was giving Sam a hard time in the beginning, but he never thought it had caused him pain. "I'm sorry. I had no idea I was hurting you," he apologized.

Sam wiped away his tears and took a deep breath. "I kinda figured. You're a bit slow." He didn't know what came over him. It was probably his hormones spiraling out of control.

"No, seriously. I'm sorry." Dean felt guilty. All this time he assumed that Sam didn't care or feel any emotion— obviously he was wrong.

"It's okay," Sam replied with a shrug.

Dean hesitated before he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "No. It's not. I shouldn't have judged you based on what you are. You are different. I promise that I'll tell _our_ child good things about you, Sam."

He said it. _Our_ _child_. Dean had only said _his_ child in the past. For him to say it was truly an improvement.

Sam made a lopsided smiled. "Thank you," then he cried again, this time with tears of joy.

* * *

"Dean, I need to talk to you about something," Castiel said. He sat beside Dean who was watching a group of kids playing in a park.

"What is it?" Dean glanced to his friend. Castiel's tone laced with concern and a hint solemn, something that got Dean's attention.

"Other angels are starting to rebel against heaven because of your child."

"What are you talking about? My child hasn't even been born yet. How could he be causing problems?" Dean rose from his feet and started to pace around. His nose scrunched as he narrowed his eyes, then continued, "Did they say why?"

Castiel hesitated. "They said your child is an abomination to our kind," he admitted.

Dean stopped his movement as he snapped his head towards Castiel. "What?" Dean growled. How could they say such a thing? "My child is an angel! I can feel his grace. He is one of us!" he countered.

"And I believe you," Castiel replied, calmly. "But the others don't think so. They think it's going to be a devil's spawn and believe it's going to take down heaven with it." He tried to calm Dean with his words, but it was fruitless.

"Who started it?" Dean hissed. "Was it Gadreel? Or perhaps Zachariah?" Both of those angels couldn't stand Dean. No doubt that it was one of them. "What do they want to do? Kill my child?" Dean gritted his teeth; the mere thought of that made his blood boil.

When Castiel didn't respond... it was all Dean needed to know.

"Those sons of bitches!" Dean roared. "When I get my hands on them—"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted him. "Don't do anything stupid. Hannah and I are handling the situation. I just wanted to inform you." He watched as Dean kicked the bench in anger, scaring the kids in the process. "You're scaring the children," he observed.

Dean stilled and then spun around, witnessing small, little humans flinching upon his gaze. He lowered his eyes and averted his gaze in shame. "I-I gotta get out of here, Cas." Dean vanished, leaving behind a disappointed Castiel.

* * *

Sam had his child around late August. Sam cried in agony during the whole process with Dean by his side. He gave birth to a boy like he predicted.

Dean had sense his son from heaven and immediately headed to Sam. He was the only one who could help him. When everything was over Dean healed Sam. Sam hissed when Dean touched his forehead with his pure fingers as he did his magic.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked when he saw Sam struggling to walk.

"Like I was in hell," Sam half-chuckled, but stopped when Dean peered at him. "Okay. Bad pun."

Dean snorted. "What name are you giving him?" He stared at his son with wonder as he held him. It was almost time... Dean would ascend back to heaven, taking his son with him, away from Sam.

"You're letting me name him after all— I thought you were lying..." Sam whispered. He wasn't stupid. He knew Dean wouldn't allow him to name their son. No angel would even give a demon a choice. For someone like Dean to be doing it... meant a lot.

"I was," he confessed. "But it seems fair that you name him. He's living with me so..." Dean trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. He gazed elsewhere because he wasn't going to give Sam the satisfaction of seeing him with a blush on his cheeks.

A grim smile formed on Sam's lips. "Van. I always liked that name." When he reached to grab his son— Van— Dean didn't hesitate to pass him over.

"Van, huh? Uncommon and rare. I like it. Van it is." Dean watched as Sam touched Van's cheeks with his finger: poking and caressing. The action made Van stir from his sleep and began to whimper. "He's so soft." Sam raised him up and brought him close to his face.

Sam held onto his baby, holding him firmly as Van started to cry. "Shush. It's okay. Daddy is here. It's going to be alright, Van." As the infant stared at him with watery eyes, he did a small whimper before calming down, then he smiled at his daddy. It was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever witnessed.

Closing his eyes, Sam couldn't control the tears that dripped down his cheeks. He rocked his son back and forth. "You're going to go to a better place. Your dad is going to love and take care of you. I won't be there for you... but I want you to know that I will always love you."

Dean's lips quirked downwards as he saw Sam in such a sorrow state, "Sam, it's going to be okay. You don't have to say that. I'm not ditching you."

"I have to... I'm saying goodbye to him," Sam uttered out, resting his forehead against his son. "I'm never going to see him again," the way he said it sounded ominous.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, I told you before, you'll still see him. Twice or three times a month. He will be fine with me. I give you my word."

"I know," Sam said, "but you never know what will happen in the future. What if my own son wants to smite me? What if hates demons just as much as you do?" Sam pulled away from Van to gaze directly into Dean's eyes.

"I don't hate you," Dean declared. Over the passed few months he had realized that how he treated Sam was shitty. Therefore, he decided to try to change his ways for the better good. Sam had never tricked him or even done harm to Dean. So why would Dean?

"Please... Tell him everything about me. All the good things. I want him to know that there's goodness in the unthinkable." Sam sobbed. He wanted to crawl under a rock and just be left alone— then again, he would be alone once his son was gone.

"Calm down, Sam. I'll tell him everything, okay? You're starting to freak me out." Dean didn't understand why Sam was being hysterical. He would still be able to see Van, not as much, but it was enough.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Sam had stopped crying and now he had tear-stained cheeks. "I'm just terrified."

"I know. I'm fucking terrified too," he confessed. "But as longest we both try everything will be fine." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. They were going to go through harsh obstacles along the way. Dean was certain that he would deal with more problems compared to Sam.

"...Yeah." Sam gave a final hug to his son, then he gently placed Van in Dean's arms. "Take good care of him." Their little angel.

Dean nodded. "I will."

Sam let out a soft sigh, in a relaxing way. "I'm glad it was me, Dean."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, confused.

"I'm glad you mated with me. You gave me the greatest gift of all. Happiness. So, thank you." Dean was fucking lost with the whole conversation. He couldn't comprehend what Sam was saying or trying to say.

The old him would have snorted and said a cruel remark, but the new him wouldn't do it anymore. "If it makes you happy... I'm glad I mated with a demon like you." Honestly, he was damn lucky.

For the first time, Sam smiled so brightly that Dean couldn't believe he was the same demon who got souls from crossroads. Sam looked innocent and pure. Deep down Dean felt something churn in his stomach. He had no clue what he was feeling... it felt unusual.

"That means a lot. I should get going. Goodbye, Dean." With one final look towards his mate and his son, Sam departed.

Dean left to heaven, holding his son tightly. For once, all he could think about was Sam and his crestfallen expression.

* * *

Back at heaven, Dean showed Van his home, and once there he could feel Van's grace like never before. It was remarkable. He heard wings fluttering behind him. Dean didn't have to guess who it was.

"Any news, Castiel?" he wondered.

"No. The rebellion has stopped. I made sure of it. Hannah has ordered protection for your child for the time being."

Dean scoffed. "Protection for him or for heaven?"

"Both," Castiel replied honestly. "I don't feel any evil within Van, however, one can never be too careful."

"Good to know," Dean said in a sarcastic tone, which Castiel wasn't aware of. Dean had been on earth for almost a year, and he had learned many new things from humans. Some good and some bad. It was amusing to watch his best friend's bewildered expression every time.

"How is that good to know? I don't understand."

"Forget it." He turned around and showed his son to Castiel, he caught of glimpse of awe from him. "I had the same expression. Want to hold him?" Dean offered Van to him.

"Is that wise?" Castiel debated with grabbing the infant. He never held a child before and never seen one up close, but there was one in front of him. And it was Dean's child.

Dean shrugged, then simply said, "I trust you, brother." He carefully watched as Castiel grabbed the infant and placed him against his chest. Dean momentarily panicked when Castiel jumped a step back. "Careful!"

"My apologies... It's just his grace is different. He's pure. I don't know how to explain it." Castiel eyed the baby, searching for something, but all he saw was hazel eyes looking right back at him. "Van looks like Sam," he stated. He had seen Sam a few times when Dean had asked Castiel to come with him.

"I know. The eyes, right?" When Castiel said Sam's name... Dean couldn't help but feel miserable and sorrow. The image of Sam's smile filtered through his mind.

"Is something the matter, Dean?" he asked in concern.

Dean shook his head and said, "Nothing. Just exhausted coming back from earth." He tried to make his confusing emotions go away. He had his child now and that was all that mattered. Sam was back to tormenting and getting souls from crossroads again. Everything should go back to normal.

Yet, why did it feel like it wouldn't?

* * *

The following day, Dean was in his living room playing with his son. Van was giggling and playful with Dean. Dean learned a few things by watching young moms play with their children.

Suddenly, he halted as he felt two similar figures stepped inside his house. "Castiel, what did I tell you about bringing guests to my—" He spun around in anger, but all anger was gone when he saw Castiel's expression: heartbroken.

"What's wrong? Am I in trouble?"

"No," Hannah answered as she walked up to him. "We need to tell you some—"

"I'll tell him, Hannah," Castiel interrupted her.

"Tell me what?" Dean frowned. "Someone start talking!" He accidentally shouted when he wasn't getting any answers. Van cried upon hearing his dad's shout. "Shit— Don't cry, Van. I didn't mean it." Dean picked him up from his crib and rocked him back and forth.

"I'll get him. Castiel, you know what to do." Hannah gave Castiel a sharp nod, who in return did the same. Dean handed her Van, and she began to play with him, slowly easing his crying.

Dean sighed in relief. He ran his hand across his face as he glanced back at Castiel. "Now. What do you want to tell me?"

Castiel looked directly at Dean as he said, "I was informed by another demon... that Sam was executed yesterday."

Everything around Dean seemed to have faded away as he replayed Castiel's words again. "What? No— Can't be. I just saw him yesterday!" Dean exclaimed. "You're lying—" Dean took a few steps back and he felt a pang of pain in his chest.

"I'm afraid not. Sam was executed as punishment for having your child. It turns out Sam knew about it ever since he was pregnant."

Abruptly, everything clicked for Dean— all the odd conversations Sam would talk about. He fucking _knew_ about it. Sam knew he was going to die... Everything made sense now. The conversation they had yesterday wasn't a goodbye, but a farewell. Dean would no longer see Sam again. No...

"Why didn't he tell me? I could've done something! I could've saved him!" Dean cried. "All this time..." He didn't understand how Sam could just leave him and his son like that. Dean started to shed tears without realizing. He was crying for a demon. A demon he had mated with and bonded for nine months.

_When he gets older... Can you tell him good things about me?_

_I'm glad you mated with me. You gave me the greatest gift of all. Happiness._

Sam's words echoed through his mind. Why didn't Dean put two and two together? Sam and Castiel were right. Dean was dense. A fucking idiot.

"My condolences, Dean," Castiel whispered. "I actually feel sympathy for the demon." And coming from an angel like Castiel was really something. No one would dare give a shit about demons, in reality, they would have cheered and said good riddance. One less demon to worry about.

"I need to be alone," Dean stammered. "Please leave. Both of you." He took Van away from Hannah and waited to hear their wings flap away. Once Dean was all alone, he broke down, nonstop tears coming down his face.

Dean mourned for the loss of his mate. Finally regretting everything he had done to Sam from the very start... if only he had treated him better instead of hurting his feelings. Sam was different and Dean should have seen that.

The baby was quiet, but he was staring at Dean from below, then Van smiled just like his daddy. Like Sam. Dean hiccupped, his tears slowly stopping as he looked at his child. Dean promised to keep Sam's memory alive.

"Hey, little guy," Dean copied Sam's words from before. "Do you want to hear a story about your daddy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me. Thoughts? (be kind even if I made you cry!)


End file.
